More Than A Friendship
by Ms. Becca cullen
Summary: When Edward's best friend finds out the tragic events that has happened in his life she comforts him and they become more than friends.
1. The Tragic Reunion

More Than A Friendship

Chapter 1 

Here I am fighting over if I should go see my best friend Edward because he is going through some rough times with his girlfriend when I should be studying for the big History test tomorrow. I got tired of trying to study so I just toss the book away. I got out my phone and decided to call him and see how things are going. Then I dialed his number and again nothing on the other end so I got up and decided to go straight to his house in Charleston where he and his girlfriend Victoria stayed. When I got there, there was no lights on so I proceeded to get out the car and go see if anybody was there. When I got to the front door I knocked a few times and nothing. Then I realized there was a note on the door. It said:

_To whom this may concern, I'm sorry that I'm not home. I'm at my parent's house right now and won't be back for a while due to personal problems, so if you need to talk to me then please come see me._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

I was really shocked. I quickly got in my car and went straight to where his parents lived to see what was wrong. When I got there, I quickly ran to the door and knocked I few times. The door opened and Esme appeared. Her face lighted up so much then she said "Oh my god, is it really you Bella? I haven't seen you in forever! Not to be rude but why are you here?" "Yes it's me and I'm here to check on Edward. I went to his house and he left a note saying he was here dealing with some personal problems so I wanted to see how he was doing." "Of course please come inside." She ushered be in quickly. The house looked exactly the same since I've been here before. I went into the living room to find a depressed and crying Edward on the couch. Esme introduced myself before I had a chance to speak. She said "Edward, look whose here! It's your long time best friend!" He looked like he really didn't care at all and said "Mom, I don't care the only person that will cheer up is the person who I deeply loved." I was devastated as I realized that Victoria had left him. Esme said " Well fine, if you don't want to see Bella then I will tell her to leave." as soon as she said that Edward's head shot up and saw mw and I cheerfully said " Hi Edward! It's me Bella your bff." He quickly ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. He nearly screaming said " I can't believe it's really you Bella." " Yep it's me Bella." "I'm so glad you came! I was about to call you because I really needed to talk to someone." Then he looked at Esme and said " No offense mom but Bella's my best friend and I really wanted to talk to her." "none taking son. I will leave you two alone. Just yell if you need me. I'll be in the kitchen." With that she left. Edward dragged me to the couch and we sat down. I wanted to ask him the burning question that I had for a while now. He didn't speak so I asked " Edward what's going on? I you don't answer any of my calls and you look like you want to die." "Well Bella I really do actually. That's why I wanted to talk to you Bella. See Victoria had breast cancer and died last night**." **


	2. Catching Up On Old Times

Chapter 2

I was speechless. I couldn't grasp what he just said. When I could finally talk again I practically screamed "OH MY GOD EDWARD! I'M SO SORRY!" He whispered "I know. I guess it was just her time." He started crying after he said that. I pulled him into a hug and let him cry all he needed to because I was going to help him through this tough time for him no matter what.

After an hour, he finally stopped crying and looked at me with red rings around his eyes from crying and said "Bella you don't have to waste your time with me. I know I'm probably boring you to death with all my crying." "Of course you're not Edward! I'm your best friend and friends are suppose to be there for each other, like when you were there for me when my grandma died a few years ago. Edward I will be here for you as long as you need me here and I will comfort you so don't try to get rid of me cause it won't work." A smile grew on his lips and said "Thanks Bella! It's good to know that I still have 1 great friend out there!"

Still very excited he asked "Hey can you spend a few days here till I feel better?" I thought that through, considered about the huge history exam tomorrow, and decided that I will take it when I get back. "Of course I will. I just have to pack a few sets of clothes and get a few things ok." "He started to get sad and said "Please don't go! You just got here and I don't want you to leave!" He was really losing it. "I'm just going to get my clothes and come right back. It will take at the most 20 minutes." He still had that sad look on his face; I sighed and said "Do you want to come with me?" "Yes, if you don't mind. I get lonely very quickly." "Ok come on."

He went to go tell his mother that we'd be right back. Then we went to my dorm to get my clothes. Once I got since I told him to stay in the car I got my suitcase and got my clothes together and then I got a few personal things like my iPod and my laptop of course and also my history book so I can study while I'm over there. After that, I locked my door and headed back to the car. Once I got in, he asked "Are really ok with you spending time with me?" "Of course I am Edward. I don't like to see you sad and I'm here to cheer you up. So please don't worry about me ok?" He relaxed and said "Ok."

We got back to his house and once I got all my things out of the trunk I was suddenly curious of were I was going to sleep since I was really tired. I asked "Um Edward were exactly am I going to sleep at?" "Well I was wondering if you could sleep in my room since I have a big couch and a bed in my room? "Sure that's fine I can sleep on practically anything so the couch would be fine." "Thanks cause as you can tell, I don't like to be lonely." "Yeah anybody can see that!" With that, I went to go put my stuff in his room. When I got to his room and opened the door, it was breathtakingly beautiful. He had an enormous bookcase full all sorts of books, cds, journals, and in the center of it was a huge but yet, stylish boom box. I looked around and found a huge bed on the left and went further in and found a huge and comfy couch; and if things couldn't get any more awesome than they already were, when you looked on the left corner there was glass window on the sight were you could see the forest and the river in the backyard. While I was taking this all in, I heard Edward coming in the room and he asked while laughing "Why do you look so amazed? It's just my room." "Well your _room_ is the whole size of my dorm for your information and I'm just trying to take in all of this in since it looks so amazing." "Well thanks."

"Hey were is the bathroom? I need to take a shower and change and I might get lost since I haven't been here in a while." "Sure, I'll show you." I went and grabbed my pjs and my toiletries and he showed me the bathroom. It was all the way down the other end of the hall on the left. "Thanks, it would have taken me hours to find it." I said gratefully. "No prob, and let me know if you have any other location problems, ok." I then went into the most fanciest bathroom ever! Everything was made of shiny marble. It was so beautiful, just like the rest of the house. After I took all of it in I quickly jumped in the shower to let the warm water relax me from a very tiring day.

When I got out and got dressed in my pjs I went to find Edward, in his room with what looked like a photo album of Victoria. When I got up close to him I realized that he was crying over the photo he was looking at. I looked at the photo and realized that it was him and Victoria at his home, in Charleston, when he first bought the house, when he met her. They were holding each others hands while kissing, they looked so happy together. I then started to get teary eyed because I felt his pain of loosing someone very close to you. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him, " You must really miss her. I can understand, she was a real beauty." "Yeah. I just can't believe she died so young. I never told this to anyone but we were going to get married in a year." "Oh My God, Edward I feel so sorry for you." He came and gave me a bear hug and said "That's why you are my one true best friend Bella." " Thanks Edward! That's what friends are for and I will do my best to comfort you until you feel better." "Thanks Bells". With that we both went to bed.


	3. The Happy Realization

Chapter 3

When I woke up I tried to get up but I found out that somebody was holding me. I turned around and found out that it was Edward. I started to shake him to ask why in the hell he was wrapped around me. When he finally woke up with a huge yawn I asked "Edward why are you over here? And more importantly why are you holding me?" It took him a few minutes to process what I said and then shot up and almost fell backwards. He then frantically said " I'm so sorry Bella! I had no idea what I was doing! I had a nightmare… I know it sounds childish but it was you dying and I was all alone!" I then wasn't mad at him and told him "That's ok I understand. You were afraid that I was gone and wanted to make sure I was still here." " Of course Bella, you are my best friend and the only one I can share my feelings to and you actually understand and I didn't want to loose you too!"

With that I grabbed him into a hug and said without thinking, "Edward I won't never leave! I love you too much to just walk away." I quickly shut my mouth and turned bight red of what I just said. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way. " Bella, you don't have to feel embarrassed about that. In fact I feel the same way about you too!" He pulled back form our hug and leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't a quick peck but a long passionate one. When he finally finished I was speechless and was about to pass out.

I looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you want a relationship this short after her death I mean you could be having mixed feelings right now and if we do this now it could end up worse in the long run." "I don't know but Bella you have been there through practically all my life and you listen to what I have to say and that really means a lot to me so I guess yes, I do because next to Victoria you are the most important women in my life and I want to take the chance while I have it because damn it, Bella I love you and I'm not changing my mind either." "Well it's lets just hope you're right because, I realized that I feel the same about you too." "That's wonderful! Will go tell them after the funeral because it would seem rude to tell them know."

"Ok I understand. Hey are you going to go back to your house or are you going to sell it?" " I'm … I'm going to sell it. I just … it leaves too many memories of her I wouldn't be able to handle it." "Ok, so where are you going to live then?" " Well I was thinking about I house near your dorm actually." "Edward that's great!" "Well, I need to get my things from the other house so I can buy the house and be ready to move in." "That's sounds wonderful!. I'll go and help you out." We both got dressed and went to his car.

When we pulled onto the interstate a car didn't move out of the way and ran right into us which sent us flipping and that's when everything went black...


	4. Mortal Eniemies

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was lying in the hospital next to Edward, he got really hurt, I busted out into tears to see the painful look in his eyes when because when he's hurt, I'm hurt. "Bells, I'm fine I promise you I didn't feel a thing." That's when I hear a familiar voice,I turn my head up to see Jacob Black. He glared at Edward and spat out "Damn Cullen always got to steal the only thing that has meaning to me don't you ." Edward was outraged and said "Oh well doesn't seem like you have meaning to her since she came to me and not you!" I've had enough of their fighting so I piped up and said "Now hey both of you two cut that bullshit out, I love you both." They both looked at me and knew right then and there I was dead serious and there was no competition, I would always choose Edward. I might have been curious and just experimented with Jacob but Edward would be my one and only, but then again we all have those times and we all make mistakes. Jacob saw in his eyes that Edward had reclaimed his prize and yet again Jacob missed his chance for a relationship with me. I don't see why they fight over me I'm not all that pretty, well I personally think that.

"Well hello there." My thoughts were just interrupted by Mr. Cullen, a long lost friend and hospital doctor. "I see you and Edward have reunited once again, and you took quite a spill as it seems are you two alright?" Edward quickly answered so I didn't give our getting back together surprise away. "Yes, Bella was just showing me her new house." "Oh, Bella that's wonderful I'm glad you two are spending time together again, I've missed you being around." "Thanks, and that means a lot." "Well everything seems to check out you can leave when your comfortable to leave, see you two later." "Oh, um Bella would you join us tonight it would be wonderful and an honor to let Edward and I prepare you a home cooked meal as a welcome home gift." "Ok, I'd be honored thank you guys." I quickly shot an unseen glance at Edward he seemed thrilled his father broke the ice. Then it looked like he had a puzzled look as well like he just wanted to be alone go to your new house because he was fine with the idea of all of us reuniting and having a family night together, I mean I am practically family. I hope that they didn't find out about mine and Edward's relationship. I could tell Jacob was feeling uncomfortable so I said " Jacob you can leave if you want." He looked confused and said " No I'm fine why would you say that." "Because you look so damn uncomfortable around here." He suddenly looked like he wanted to kill somebody, probably Edward." Well I'm so sorry that I ever came because I can see that you and Edward are getting along just fine without me." With that he ran and slammed the door behind him.

"That didn't go as I expected it too." "Yeah I feel so bad for him because he is one of my best friends and I hate to see him like that." "Oh well he'll get over it." I was shocked. I didn't expect Edward to say something like that because he was always so polite around people. I'm getting tired of expecting them to get along. I knew they wouldn't, it was a useless effort. I really wanted to get out of here because I was really bored. " Hey Edward can we get our things and finally leave I really want to see it." That would be a great idea and let things cool down. With that we went to go check out his new house which I thought would be a good idea to cool him down.


	5. Our Love Is Forever

Chapter 5

When we finally arrived Edward, ran around and opened my door like the true gentlemen I knew him to be. I stepped out an admired the magnificent sight. "Edward this is amazing." It had a balcony they gave a lookout over the whole backyard view. The backyard was full of all kinds of wonderful sights, there was a coastal view of the beach, palm trees, and a glorious garden filled with every flower you could ever name

"Edward how much is this going to cost us? It looks as if God painted us our own little fairytale to draw us closer than ever." "I know Bells and money is no issue in this matter you and I both know that." With that Edward placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck, the sweet smell on his breath took my breath away. He laughed in enjoyment of how I was taking it all in. He picked me up in an instant and we zoomed to the balcony on the third floor. I laughed in excitement and enjoyment as well.

He lay me on my back an caress my entire body. I moan a little to show my enjoyment. He kissed my entire body. My arms were wrapped round his neck in an instant and my legs round his waist. It was all happening so fast and I just went with it in an instant cause I knew he would never hurt me and he would protect me from any danger. He pleased me like no other could he says I don't have to please him but good god I am still trying. When we were through both he and I were breathtakingly shocked. I don't know what came over me, he said I pleased him better than any girl ever had.

He got up and lifted me too as well and kissed me so passionately I couldn't breath. Before I know it were in the shower and his hands are all over my body. All I could do was tilt my head back and moan his name. "Edward oh this is so much ." "Oh I got you babe I gotcha its ok." For that instant were next on the bed again and he pulls me into his arms and slowly I drifted to sleep knowing I was safe.


	6. A Good Morning

Chapter 6

When I woke up I couldn't put into words how I was feeling because it was so wonderful. I turned around and expected to see Edward there with his beautiful emerald eyes staring at me, but I didn't which got me a little worried so I jumped out of the bed to go find him. When I got out of the bedroom I started to smell bacon and toast. I went to the kitchen and found my prince charming making breakfast, one of his amazing talents.

He never ceased to amazes me. I walked quietly over to him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. Why does he always have to smell so good? He turned around so I was resting on his chest and said "Why hello love how are you doing this morning?" " Just fine since you're here." "Why thanks, I was going to give you a breakfast in bed but since you already found out we can go ahead and eat in here." I went to wrap my arms and said "Well Edward, we can always go back to bed if you like." "Bells, as much as I would like to take you up on your offer we need to get the rest of my stuff from the other house today and we need to also go over to my parent's house and explain why we weren't there last night ok." "Fine." With that we ate and went to go change.

The day flew by fast when we were moving all his of his belongings. When we finally got all his stuff in the house it was so beautiful. It fit so perfectly just like how he too fit so perfectly in my life. I was dreading about going over to his parent's house so I asked him "Edward do we have to go over their today, I mean I'm not a good liar and I really want to spend time with you." I then wrapped my arms around his neck to further prove my point. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Why?", quietly chuckling. "Love I know you don't want to go over there but we need to because they'll get very suspicious if we don't and besides I'm a good liar anyway so I can easily say that I was helping you move into my house and it took all night." "Ok that's good." I was so glad that he was so sneaky so I didn't have to be because if it was up to me we would've been screwed big time.


End file.
